shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninagawa Hitomi
Hitomi is one of the official minor characters of Shugo Chara!. Personality Canon Hitomi's appearance is a peach-skinned girl with indigo-colored eyes. Her hair is tied into neck-lengthed pigtails with pink tight scrunchies, and her hair color is simply brown. Hitomi is shown in her pink shirt with a white, large section on the center. As Singer Dream, Hitomi's pigtails become longer until they reach to her feet, and her hair color merges into a light orange color. Her scrunchies are changed into fuchsia-colored spheres. Her white dress contains fuhscia and light pink round patterns on the bottom. The bottom of Koyomi's dress is reaching to her knees and was ruffled on the end. Underneath her dress, she have black sleeves and black boots with light pink round sections on the tips and soles. Behind her are a pair of large, weird-shaped music notes. She have a large "?" mark on her forehead, prior by Lulu, who hypnotized Hitomi. Fanon Description by Featurenet As Dark Idol, Hitomi's outfit is heavily modified of Singer Dream with addition of red and orange colored short sleeved sailor-fuku style jacket. Her Singer Dream's white dress contains fuhscia and light pink round patterns on the bottom is now recolored with light orange. Instead of a pair of large, weird-shaped music notes, her wings are now pair with yellow diamond shaped energy wings with a smaller music notes for great flight capabilities, a pair of short, but heeled shoes. Her feet length pigtails are carry over from Singer Dream with addition of red color headphones (treated it as hairband) which prevents Dark Idol from telling a wrong doings by Amu. Fanon Description by Caramelangel714 Hitomi is given the title as . Appearance Canon Fanon Description by Caramelangel714 Fanon Description by Featurenet Prism Rhythm Dark Idol *'Abilities': Hitomi Dark Idol's abilities are heavily upgraded and even more powerful than Singer Dream. Her weapon of choice Blaster Mic, a powerful staff with a handle and trigger which can shoots powerful shots or laser beam blast. Also she retains her singing with all her heart except has not only everyone around her fall into a trance, but also slowly drains their life force and they'll die in a few hours if they stay in her range for too long. The list of Dark Idol's upgraded abilities from Singer Dream in following: **'Song Shoot': Song Shoot projectile is now a much faster firing rate and has splash explosion on impact, but it fires from her staff instead of from her hand. **'Musice Buster': Musice Buster's beam become more powerful and longer range, powerful enough to counter Amu's Open Heart, but it fires from her staff instead of from her hand. **'Heartful Song': Heartful Song is now more powerful and longer range, but it can shoots either from her hand or from her staff. Dark Idol's most dangerous Chara Limit Break is End of the Doomsday (エンド・オブ・ザー・ドゥームズデー). End of the Doomsday is a dangerous finishing move which performs rather than shooting or melee close range, she sings with all her heart to creates a multiple dark force explosions that crumple the surrounding area over few square kilometers away into dust similar effect of Death Rebel's Dark Night Slash in last few seconds before the whole planet is completely disintegrated. Despite this dangerous Chara Limit Break, Hitomi Dark Idol can uses her Chara Limit Break once on the final battle against Mamonas before Hitomi returned her to her old self, with her memories as Dark Idol removed. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Used Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shugo Chara!: The Movie Characters Category:Shugo Chara!: Galactic Journey Characters Category:Mystery Egg victims